


When In Doubt, Dogs

by literally_no_idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: De-aged Tony is sad, so Clint decides to try and fix this situation.





	When In Doubt, Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was sad and didn't want to be, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

De-aged Tony is… sad. There’s no other way Clint can think of to phrase it. He’s been de-aged by a spell to maybe six years old, and he just seems lonely and scared, and it breaks Clint’s heart.

 

Clint remembers all too well what his own childhood was like, and if Tony’s behavior is any indication, he had a similarly terrible childhood, and Clint… well, he doesn’t want to think about it.

 

So he decides to try and fix this situation.

 

He gets special permission from a local animal shelter to foster a puppy, on the condition that he post pictures and videos of the team with the puppy and a shout out to the shelter to try and help get the puppy and other animals adopted, and he comes back to the Avengers’ compound with Raider, a 1 year old American Pit Bull Terrier.

 

“Surprise!” he calls as he enters the living room, Raider trotting at his side, and everyone in the room turns.

 

“Clint, what did you do?” Natasha asks immediately, and Clint grins.

 

“Made today awesome, is what I did! I thought we could use a little moral support, so this is Raider! We can foster him for a little while, I figure.”

 

Six-year old Tony’s eyes are wide and bright with hopeful excitement, and he looks at Raider. “Can I… Can I say hi to him?” Tony asks, and Clint nods.

 

“I’m gonna take him off leash, hold on.” Clint unclips Raider’s leash, and the dog immediately runs over to see Tony, licking his face.

 

Tony giggles, letting Raider gently push him onto the floor. “Hi, good boy!” Tony says, and Raider licks his face and arms, drooling on Tony’s chin. “Gross!” Tony says, but he doesn’t seem upset about it.

 

Clint looks at Natasha, and he can’t keep the smug look off his face. “See? I did good Tasha, look at me go,” he says, and Natasha sighs.

 

“Yeah, fine, you’re right. Now shush, I’m recording this. For blackmail purposes, of course.” Natasha pulls out her phone, and her eyes are actually bright and happy for the first time in a while.

 

“Uh huh. Blackmail. That’s what it’s for, sure.”

 

Natasha flips Clint off as he walks over to set down all the things he’d bought for Raider on the way home. If they’re going to be foster parents, they might as well do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Raider is, if the internet is telling me the truth, actually available for adoption at the Nevada Humane Society! Why Nevada? ... Well, because that's where the author is from and when in doubt I default to my fave organization. Fight me.
> 
> Why is it just Clint, Natasha, and Tony? Just because that's who I thought of, I'm tired and this has no plot anyway. Whoops. I was just sad, that's all.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
